X Amount of Trust
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: The world she knew ended sending her spiraling into the world of Zombie's. She has no one. She's done everything she could do to survive this long. Can she learn to trust people when they're out to help her? Seeing an old face can be only be bless for so long. One-Shot!


Being paranoid was my thing. Being normal had been threw outta the non-existent window. Adjusting to life full of the undead, watching as they turned your family against you, killing them off one by one. Being forced to shoot them in the head for the kill shot, that does wonders for you. The only person I could truly trust was myself. I never once had to be a savage and scavage for my food. I had people to do most everything for me, life for Fern Bronsen was exceptionally well. My biggest worry in life was if I looked too fat. I was 5'5 and a whole 120 pounds before the apocalypse hit, now I was forced to keep in better shape then I was before. There wasn't a lot I could do. I hated being with others never knowing if they were gonna throw you to the walkers to save themselves. So when I stumbled across a vacant town that held a grand total of 50 people I made it my home until the undead find me. They always find you. I had been in this new home of mine for a whole 3 days. It was starting to grow on me.

Sure it got lonely being by myself, you were surround with peace no one around to annoy you with a soft a sigh I looked around wishing I had some to annoy me. At this point I'd gladly take annoying over being lonely for the rest of my life. At times it seemed easier to give up and let the walkers eat me. Or put my own bullet through my head that way I would never turn into the one thing I despise more than anything on this planet. Hearing the ruffling noise come from downstairs had me grabbing my sword checking that my handgun was strapped to my side. In soft slow steps I made way around the lower level of the house. I was certain that all windows and doors were locked. I kept a look out to see not only how but where the walker was at in my new home.

"Who are you?" I asked seeing a guy with a crossbow digging through the kitchen. He sported dirty brown hair that in the sun that seeped in through the window looked to be blonde. He spun around rather quickly his crossbow at the ready.

"Who the hell are you?" He snapped watching every little move I made. My sword was nothing against his bow. I slow put my sword down. "Gun as well." He demanded. He had some nerve. But there seemed to be something about him that made me listen.

"You as well." I suggested, ok maybe I listened with a hint of rebellion. He nodded and together we put down our weapons. "The name's Fern, yours?"

"Daryl. Is it just you or is there more?"

"Just me. Been that way since I was 21."

"Family?"

"Dead." I kept a hard look on my face. He didn't need to know what I was forced to do.

"Come with me." I gave him a look. I wasn't gonna start randomly trusting handsomely good-looking men. "Its safer and you wont be alone." I was letting him get to me. I liked what he was saying but how I could I trust him? "I'm not going to hurt you. If you don't like it I'll bring you back here myself." Life is about risks and now a days there isn't much living. And I would be around people. That right there was enough for me.

"Ok let me get my bag." I grabbed my weapons heading back upstairs to get what little I had. Easier to escape the walkers with less things weighing you down. I put my bag on my back getting my gun and sword secure on my body. "Lets go." He nodded walking to the door. I followed behind stepping over a few dead corpses. I got on the back of his bike holding onto him as he drove. Human contact did feel incredibly amazing. I closed my eyes taking in his dirty musk sent, the wind blowing through my light brown hair. What seemed like mere seconds Daryl was pulling through a prison gate people in a rush to get it closed, walkers every where. I had sense that I was safe despite the small fact I was at a prison. My hazel eyes had to have shined seeing the skinny but well-built man I knew to be as Rick Grimes.

"Fern? Is that you?" I smiled for the first time in years jumping into his arms. "Where's your brother? Your dad?" Rick helped me with the difficult action of putting my mom and older sister down when they got turned. I pulled myself from Rick looking down. "Oh no Fern." The tiny hint of sadness was missing.

"It's what needed to be done. They got turned and I'm just stupid enough to wanna fight my way outta this new world. It's best I finish the job knowing they wont show up later on." I had met Rick when this world was still new to him.

"I'm sorry to hear what you've gone through." I was shocked to hear the sincerity in Daryl's voice. I gave him a polite smile clearing my throat.

"It's over and done with. It's behind me." I retorted looking at my new home.

"I'll show you to your cell." Daryl smirked making my heart melt. I would never go for guys his age but this was a new life for all of us. I nodded following behind him. I sat my bag down in an empty cell. Daryl introduced me to everyone. I couldn't tear my gaze from Carl, not that he noticed his attention was else where.

"I see you found your family." I looked at Rick seeing a hint of a smile.

"That I did." I had a feeling I was missing something. I was sure Daryl didn't mention any Lori's.

"I heard so much about your wife, where is she?" I questioned.

"I killed her." Carl yelled storming off. I let a sigh out the last thing I wanted to do was upset anyone. Maggi filled me on what Carl had been through with the birth of his sister.

"I didn't know." Being alone kept me from situations like this.

"It's ok. He'll be fine shortly." Rick informed me.

"You don't know what he's going through." I scuffed.

"I killed my best friend. So don't tell me I don't know what my own son is going through." Rick seethed.

"When you have to kill your parents and siblings who happen to be the only family you have then you have room to talk." I hissed storming the same direction Carl went. I found him sitting outside throwing rocks at the walkers. "I know the pain you hold Carl." I came to complete stop by him.

"You wouldn't know how it felt to kill the most important person in your life. I don't need your stupid sympathy." He huffed going to walk away.

"Your right." That got him stopped turning to look at me. "I'm not giving you sympathy. I was forced to kill my parents, my older sister and my little brother because they turned. I know the pain Carl, that burning feeling they should be here and you should be gone in there place." I paused waiting to see if he would say anything. When he didn't I kept on talking. "No one knows how that empty hole feels, how with everything you do..."

"Just because you killed your family doesn't mean you know what I feel." He snapped stopping me mid-sentence walking off leaving me with the walkers. People were a mystery to me after these last few years. But human interaction did feel good, even if all I've done is messed it all up.

"Don't worry about him. Everyone changes, its his way of growing up." I turned to see Daryl walking up to me his hands in his pockets.

"Why is it your always close to me? It's rather creepy."

"We all need friends Fern. Don't you dare say you'd be been fine without anyone. I can see it in your hazel eyes you've missed this all of it."

"Yea so what?" I stated unfazed by his very true statement.

"You need us, why can't you accept that?"

"Because the only person I need is me. That's how its been, that's how its gonna stay." I couldn't yell at him, he was only trying to help, I couldn't fault him there.

"It doesn't need to stay that way. But you know what? Fuck it. People can only do so much without getting anything in return." He was right. Buy this whole thing was so foreign to me. I didn't wanna go back to it being just me.

"I can only try." I wanted to try. I'd be happier here with them then to be alone till something happened to me. That alone made Daryl cheer up. This is my chance to learn how to trust again. To start over again.


End file.
